


New Friends

by beepboop_frootloop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboop_frootloop/pseuds/beepboop_frootloop
Summary: You are new to the scouts and your first week seems like a real let down. As you are mopping the floors an accident happens and the tides turn. You make a friends and eventually many more!I'll add more tags as I go. I hope you enjoy reading this! <3
Kudos: 1





	1. Cleaning Duty

You stand in line beside some other new cadets. It’s still your first week since you joined the scouts and all of you are being given cleaning duty and other tasks as such. You still haven’t become familiar with the place and so the day before you had accidentally entered a prohibited room. You had gotten caught and tried to explain that it was an accident but they got even angrier at you for talking back so for the next few days you were given the task of sweeping and mopping the entire floor of the building. This wasn’t some small building either. You were in charge of floors one and two. You truly dreaded joining the scouts now. You expected to be out there training and slaying titans but instead you were going to be sweeping floors, alone. 

As soon as everyone else was done receiving their tasks, you were all dismissed. You walked over to the supplies room and grabbed a broom, mop, and bucket. You proceeded to walk over to the entrance and set your stuff aside while you took the bucket out to fill it with water. As you waited for the bucket to fill you overheard some screaming. It was coming from two guys. One had dark hair and the other had lighter hair. They seemed to be arguing and you heard the darker haired one scream “Shut up horse face!”. You looked over at the taller guy to see how he’d re act and surely enough they both started throwing punches. “Yikes” you thought to yourself and hurried back inside before Levi caught you slacking. 

You step inside and grab the broom to sweep around. You Make sure to sweep every edge, every corner, every single inch. Captain Levi made it very clear that if he spotted a grain of dirt, he’d make you start all over again. As you cleaned you thought to yourself, “How could it be the first week and I am already on the captain’s bad side.” You sighed as you collected the pile of dust and threw it in the nearest trash pile. It had taken about 10 mins for just this entrance hall, and you still had to mop it. You grabbed the mop and wet it in the bucket before starting on the far end of the hall. You mopped left and right and left and right as you walked backwards. Making sure to erase every foot print, one by one. For a moment you were actually enjoying it, it was satisfying and on top of that you had found a good rhythm. Surely this didn’t last much longer as you neared the door. Still walking backwards. You had finished this floor and you held a satisfied smile on your face. Suddenly the doors swung open and muddy shoes walked in. They left muddy foot prints and you looked up to catch the devil’s face. It was none other than the tall guy with light hair from earlier. You widened your eyes as you thought about all the hard work that had just been compromised and you yelled at him. 

“Hey!! Stop walking! You’re leaving a mud trail everywhere!” You exaggerated a bit as the man had only walked like 6 steps in. 

The man jumped at the sudden yelling coming from you. He hadn’t even noticed you were there. In the sudden jump scare he stepped back and kicked over the full bucket of water.   
“Wha-” The tall man slipped and landed right on the water. 

You let out a loud laughter and the man looked at you with a frown. He tried to get up but failed to do so and slipped again. You were having the time of your life when suddenly you heard a familiar stern voice approaching the hall. 

“Hey what’s all the commotion!” exclaimed Levi.

“This guy came in and started leaving mud trails all over the hall I just cleaned and then he had the audacity to kick the bucket! Literally!” you explained.

“I have a name you know!” said the fallen man as he rubbed his elbow to ease the pain.

“Is that true Jean?” Levi lifted a brow

“Not at all Captain. They’re lying! I walked in not knowing that the floor had just been cleaned and so I accidentally left a mud trail. And then this gremlin here yelled at me to scare me and I accidentally kicked the water.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, why are you walking in here with mud on your boots in the first place? Now get off your ass and help y/n clean up.” Levi scolded.

“Yes sir.” Answered Jean.

As captain Levi walked away, you carefully walked towards Jean to help him get up but he just refused your help. 

“Look, it’s really not my fault you fell, I really didn’t mean to scare you. If anything I should be the one angry at you. I had finally finished mopping this floor and you messed it all up.”  
As Jean got up he scoffed and wringed his wet shirt. “Are you new here?”

“I am, yes.” you replied 

“Fine, I’ll let this slide. Usually someone puts a sign or something, you know.” He emphasized on the word sign. “What’s your name again?”

“I’m y/n. This is actually my first week.”

“Off to a great start huh. I’m Jean, Jean Kirstein. I’ve been here a few years. Don’t worry things get better. I promise you won’t be cleaning forever. Well, I may not be a good example given the situation.” He chuckled. 

You laughed with him.

“I’m sorry about my attitude. Eren has really been getting on my nerves today.”

“Is that the guy that called you horse face?” you asked.

“When did yo-” he sighed “yeah. We are always getting on each other’s nerves but today he just really got to me.”

“I can see that, you have a few bruises and a cut on your face.” you reach for a napkin you had on you and quickly go rinse it with some clean water. You come back and clean Jean’s face, focusing on the dried blood. 

“You really didn’t have to do that. But thank you.” He smiled.  
“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t about to just let you help around with dry blood on your face.” You fold the napkin and put it away to clean it later. “Alright well let’s get to cleaning.”

You two start cleaning and as the day goes on you two get well acquainted. Jean tells you a little more about him but he mostly just asks you questions about your life. He explained his relationship with his friends and his past experiences with the scouts. He gives you some advice here and there and eventually offers to take you under his wing. He tell you that he can help you train and you agree. It’s safe to say that this is the start of a beautiful friendship. 

A few halls later and the day is coming to an end. Levi comes back to you guys to let you know that you can stop for the day, only after he inspected the floors first. You were sure he would have you cleaning all night if you had failed his judgement. Jean held up his hand and you high fived him. The both of you put the supplies back where they go. 

“Alright y/n, I’ve got to meet up with some friends but it was nice cleaning with you. I’ll see you tomorrow alright. Take care” he said before walking away and waving bye to you.

“Jean Kirstein huh? What a nice guy.” You thought. You left the room and walked to your room. Being extra careful to not walk into the wrong hall or room.


	2. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with your new friends Jean, Connie, and Sasha in the town and visit some shops.

It’s morning again and you wake up to an ice cold breeze making your body shiver. You get up and inspect the window to see if it's open or cracked or something but you find it closed and in perfect condition. The blanket which you were given just doesn’t do the trick. You move on and get ready to continue your cleaning duty with Jean. You feel relieved to have finally made a friend. On the outside, Jean seemed like a really hard headed guy, but after getting to talk to him you can tell that he is really soft on the inside. The way he talked about his friends made you realize that he is a really good guy. Despite his friendly rivalry with Eren, he never really said anything disrespectful about him. You wondered what more you can learn about him and grew excited as you finished getting ready and walked out the room. 

You walked to the cafeteria for breakfast and hoped to find Jean there. You entered and looked everywhere but had no luck in finding him so you got your food and sat at an empty table to eat. You watched as groups of friends sat together to eat and talk and laugh together. You hurried up and left to the supplies room hoping that maybe Jean was already there. 

You entered the supplies room and as you reached for a broom you noticed that one was missing along with a mop and a bucket. You left and walked over to the hall where you left off the day before and sure enough Jean was already there sweeping. 

“Good morning Jean! You’re here early.” You reached for the mop.

“Oh hey, good morning y/n!” He smiled. “Yeah I wanted to get a head start. My friends are going into town later to hit the markets for fun and I was hoping to join them. It would be cool if you joined us too.” He offered.

“Oh wow! That sounds fun but I’m not allowed to step out. The commander was very strict with us.”

“We aren’t allowed either, dork” He teased. “C’mon I’ll make sure you don’t get caught. This isn’t the first time we've done it.”

After giving it some thought you cave in and agree to join them. “Wait but wouldn’t they think it's weird if I join, I don’t know them.”

“Yet.” Replied Jean.

“Right. Fine, I hope I can find a good blanket! I woke up to a freezing cold room again!” you complained.

“Oh yeah, I remember those days. It’s so weird because the windows can be shut all the way and it’d still feel windy in there.” he remembered

“Exactly! I thought it was just my room!” You agreed.

“I know the perfect shop to get the coziest blanket. My friend Sasha and I have gotten blankets from there and they’re really good. Now that I think about it, you and Sasha would really get along.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, alright let’s hurry up here so we can get you that blanket.” Jean proceeded to sweep at a faster rhythm. 

You got the mop and followed behind him. Mopping all the places he had finished sweeping. As you two kept cleaning you talked about how your morning was so far and he talked about his. He explained how his friend tripped earlier and landed on his chin. He couldn’t stop laughing as he thought about it. Time passed by so quickly and before you knew it, the both of you had finished cleaning all the floors. The both of you headed back to the supplies room and put the stuff away. 

“Alright my friends said to wait for them by the stables. I hope we aren’t too late. Though I doubt they would leave without me. I mean c’mon, who would leave this guy behind.” he flattered himself.

You rolled your eyes playfully. You really liked his confidence and hoped it grew on you. He led to the stables and made sure to be very careful of not getting you caught. In some crowded halls he crouched a bit and guided you closely with his hand. Close enough that he could hide you behind him. You thought that was very nice of him. As you got closer to the stables you could hear whispers and giggles. 

“The eagle has landed. I repeat. The eagle has la-” Whispered Jean.

“Jean, just say you’re here. You sound like an idiot.” A man with shaved hair revealed himself, followed by a brown haired girl eating a loaf of bread. They both looked over at you and shook your hand. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Connie.”

“And I’m,” she swallowed, “I’m Sasha!” She offered you a piece of bread.

“Sure, thank you. I’m y/n. It’s nice to finally meet you. Jean told me a lot about you guys.” you accepted the offer.

“Good things I hope.” Replied Connie.

“Duh” Answered Jean. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“Oh right, she had to stay. Eren got in trouble and she wanted to stay with him.” mentioned the girl who proceeded to chew down on the bread.

“Classic Eren” scoffed Jean. “What did he do now?”

“He yelled at Levi and he just wasn’t having it today.” said Connie.

“Alright, well we should get going before it gets too late. Oh Sasha, we need to get y/n a good blanket. Do you remember where the shop is at?”

“Ooh! Of course I do, I still go occasionally. I just can’t get enough of their blankets, they’re so cozy!” smiled Sasha.

The four of you headed into town and they all told stories about fun experiences they’ve had. As you walked through the shops Jean locked arms with you and Connie locked arms with Sasha so no one would get lost as the place was crowded. There was live music being played and it filled the spaces in between the crowd. There were tents everywhere and merchants loudly claiming they had the cheapest price for their products. Multiple conversations could be heard in the distance, some closer than others as people walked past you.

“Oooh, I want to get some snacks from Giuseppe’s shop! Can we go? Can we please gooooo!” Begged Sasha.

“Yes fine ok ok!” yelled Connie.

“Oooh yes! Y/N, you’re going to love these snacks! They’re the best I’ve ever had! It’s bread toasted but not super crunchy and it has a cream filling with some fruit jam and small fruit bits, and when you bite into it it’s like an explosion of goodness in your mouth!”

You looked at her with wide eyes and and your jaw on the floor. “Wow! That sounds delicious!!” Your mouth watered at the thought.

“Yeah I have to admit, they’re really good.” admitted Jean.

“She’s not even exaggerating about the explosion of goodness.” Chimed in Connie.

As you all approached Giuseppe’s shop, Sasha grew visibly excited and as soon as she entered, a man at the counter exclaimed, “Ah! Sasha! My favorite customer!”

“Giuseppe! I’ve missed you! I’ve brought a new friend.” Sasha pulls you close. “This is y/n! They’re really excited to try your special.” 

You nervously waved hello to Giuseppe.

“Ah, a first timer! I see. You are about to experience the best delicacy of your life!” Claimed the man. As he prepared four amazing orders, you and your new friends patiently sat at a nearby table and talked about what other store you should all visit and in what order so you won’t waste time and get back before getting caught. 

“Alright Sasha! They’re ready!” said the man.

You all got up from your seats and grabbed the orders while Sasha and Jean paid. You took a bite and felt your soul transcend. The fruit in your mouth exploded along with the toast and filling. They all combined to form a very unique but godly flavor and texture. Four pairs of eyes watched as you experienced nirvana. You took another bite before smiling wide. The dessert left you speechless. The only word that was able to leave your mouth was, “beautiful!!”. And a tear of happiness rolled down your cheek.

“Thank you.” smiled Giuseppe.

“I knew you would love it!” exclaimed Sasha.

Everyone proceeded to take a bite of their own dessert and you all exited the shop to visit many more. As you all walked into different shops and bought different things you knew that this would be a beautiful day to remember. You felt so comfortable and safe with everyone despite the small amount of time that you knew them for. Jean stayed close to you for the most part and you really appreciated it. At last you all headed into the shop that sold the blankets and everyone tried to look for the best one for you. They made it a little contest to see which one you would choose. You had chosen a dark green blanket. It was thick, chunky, so warm and fuzzy, and it had some weight to it which you loved. You knew for a fact that you would never feel cold again.

As you walked out with your purchase in one arm and Jean’s arm in the other, you quickly spotted a familiar face. You turned to Jean and asked him if he recognized the person. As Jean looked over, so did the familiar face and he quickly ducked down pulling you with him.

“Shit.” he whispered. “Maybe they didn’t see us.”

“Wait, who is it?” you asked.

Connie and Sasha walked out the shop and stared at you guys.

“Get down before they see you!” Jean tried telling them

“Who?” questioned Connie while he and Sasha stayed standing up.

“Connie? Sasha?” said the familiar person.

“Oh crap its Hange!” said Sasha as she ducked down, maybe a little too late.

Hange walked over to you guys and you all stood up with nervous faces. You got really scared and started thinking about what they would do to punish you. Jean pulled you slightly behind him.

“What are you all doing out here? You should be back there! Jean aren’t you supposed to be cleaning the floors with the new recruit?” they notice you behind Jean. “Oh! y/n is here too? Oooh you're in trouble!” teased Hange.

“Wait no! It’s my fault, I told y/n to come with us. This isn’t their fault. I’ll take the punishment.” admitted Jean.

“Jean, I was just messing around.” chuckled Hange. I won’t tell Levi as long as you tell me honestly tell me your reason for being here.

“We just wanted to buy some snacks and y/n needed a new blanket.” explained Connie.

“Hmm, alright but it’s already getting late. You guys need to head back. No quick stops, I want you all to head straight to headquarters!” ordered the section commander.

“Yes section commander.” you all answered simultaneously,

As you all started walking back you heard Hange quickly say “And don’t tell Levi I was here!”  
The sun was setting and you all finally arrived at the building. Before walking inside you and your new friends sat down on a small hill and watched the sun go down while talking about how much of a good day it had been. You joked around for a while and handed out some snacks you had bought at a shop earlier.

Yeah this was a day to remember.


End file.
